


Weakened to My Knees

by 221BSunsetTowers



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caring Carlos Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, Fainting, Good Dad Owen Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Carlos Reyes, TK Strand Needs A Hug, TK Strand Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221BSunsetTowers/pseuds/221BSunsetTowers
Summary: It's a fact that TK hasn't slept or eaten since he had that fight with Carlos last night.It might be a fact that the love of his life was inside the building where a bomb just went off.It's enough to bring him to his knees.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826659
Comments: 11
Kudos: 331
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Weakened to My Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to be writing again, and for a new fandom too!
> 
> This was written for the Fainting square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card. Thanks to liampayne88 who requested TK fainting!
> 
> Title is from the song "Little Victories" by Matt Nathanson.

TK curled up into the corner of the fire station couch, pressing his face into the seam. Closing his eyes, he kept his cell phone wrapped in one hand, holding it across his body. He sighed as he felt someone sit down next to him.

“You okay there?” Owen spoke softly, hand grounding itself on TK’s shoulder.

“Tired,” TK mumbled, sighing again when he felt his dad’s hand tighten gently.

Turning slightly to face Owen, he opened his eyes. “Didn’t really sleep. Or eat actually, now that I think about it.”

“You want to tell me why?” Owen asked, sliding closer to his son. “And then we can get some food in you.”

“Carlos and I had a fight last night,” TK scrubbed his hands over his eyes, tilting his head back. “He’s barely been home because of the case he’s been working on, but he managed to leave the station a little earlier yesterday and wanted to make me dinner. He knows I don’t eat as well when he’s not around.” 

“That’s for sure,” Owen said, lightly nudging TK in the ribs, and TK let out a small huff of a laugh.

“I had said I would go grocery shopping, but that last call yesterday took so long, and I was so tired, I just forgot.” TK returned his gaze to a small spot on the ceiling. “Carlos was really disappointed, it was the one time he was able to cook all week, and I felt so guilty that I just snapped and said if he was actually home sometimes maybe we’d have more time to eat together.” TK winced. “I felt so bad right after I said it, and Carlos looked so sad, Dad. He just went and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and lay down on the couch. We didn’t talk, I didn’t sleep. He was already gone when I left for shift this morning.” Staring down at his phone, TK compulsively opened the messages app, revealing there were still no new texts or calls.

Owen smiled down at TK’s wallpaper, immediately recognizing it. It was a photo Owen had taken once when Carlos had visited the fire station. Neither Carlos or TK had realized the rest of the team was close by, and before the teasing had begun, Owen had captured Carlos and TK wrapped in each other’s arms, Carlos pressing a kiss to the side of TK’s head, TK’s face softening in contentment.

“Let’s start by getting you some food, and a nap,” Owen said, ruffling TK’s hair.

“Not hungry, Dad,” TK grumbled, a pout creasing his lips, and Owen would have laughed at how much he looked and sounded like a little boy again, if he hadn’t known what had brought TK to this point. Before either man could say anything else, the alarms sounded, and they immediately joined the rest of their team in a sprint towards the fire trucks.

***

Being met by the Bomb Squad at the scene was the first sign things weren’t going great. Seeing a group of officers from Carlo’s station was the second sign, and the worried looks they shot TK was one sign too many. He ran over to them.

“Is Carlos in there?” TK asked frantically, tilting over to grab his knees as his head managed to spin and throb at the same time. His vision blurred, but not enough to block out the officers’ nods, and absolutely not enough to shield him from the sight of the building in front of him seemingly imploding, concrete and glass slamming and slashing their way down amongst the flames quickly growing in height.

TK opened his mouth to scream, willed his legs to start running forward, but instead his body went limp, and he felt himself pitching forward, knees slamming into the asphalt before everything went dark.

***

TK woke up to an IV tube snaking up his arm, a stretcher supporting his body, and Carlo’s worried gaze easing into a soft smile.

“Carlos!” TK shot up, but immediately collapsed back down with a groan, wrinkling his forehead as the pain behind his temples started hammering down again.

“Whoa, easy there, Tiger,” Carlos said softly, gently rubbing his fingers along the pain lines, smoothing them out. TK reached up, tugging on Carlos’ sleeve, pulling him in. Immediately understanding, Carlos leaned over, wrapping his arms around T.K., TK bringing his arms around Carlos’ back, holding on tightly.

“You’re okay,” TK breathed out.

“I’m okay,” Carlos answered. “I’d left out the back of the building to clear the next block.”

“I’m so sorry,” TK mumbled into Carlos’ chest. “I’ll never forget the groceries again.” He felt the vibrations from Carlos’ soft laugh.

“We can order delivery, baby.” Carlos gently helped TK lay back onto the stretcher, reaching a hand out to brush a lock of hair from his face. “Just as long as you don’t faint again.”

“I fainted?” TK groaned.

“Not sleeping or eating, plus some serious fear, will do that to you,” Owen called out from outside the open doors of the stationary ambulance.

“You tattled on me, Dad?” Too tired to sound appropriately accusatory, TK settled for exasperated instead. Carlos leaned forward to kiss the pout off his lips.

“I couldn’t sleep last night, either,” Carlos admitted, cupping TK’s face in his hands. “I can’t sleep if you’re not next to me. I’m so sorry I haven’t been home more, baby.”

“I get how it is,” TK said, smiling as he leaned into Carlos’ touch. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too.” Carlos leaned forward for another kiss. “Let’s let these fluids and pain meds keep working, and then I’ll take you home. I’d picked up those donuts you love as an apology gift, they’re waiting in the squad car. I’m going to watch and make sure you eat every one of them.”

“Meanie,” TK whispered, winking at Carlos as he felt the exhaustion pull him back towards sleep. “Love you.”

“Love you too, Tiger.” TK felt a gentle kiss on his forehead and Carlos’ hands wrapping around his, and he let himself close his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm ciaimpala on tumblr, feel free to come leave me prompts.


End file.
